


Sonfic series Español

by ZanellBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Colección de One-Shots inspirados en canciones en Español.





	Sonfic series Español

Para Wanda, perder a su gemelo Pietro fue como perder la mitad de su vida. Después de la batalla de Sokovia en la que se unieron a los Avengers, Pietro murió salvando la vida de civiles. A partir de ese día, Wanda comenzó a entrenar con los Avengers para controlar sus poderes. Y desde entonces hay un lugar que evitó visitar, la tumba de su hermano. Pietro no tuvo un funeral muy concurrido, solo estuvieron presentes los Avengers y unos cuantos Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Una lápida de mármol marca el lugar de su reposo eterno. PIETRO MAXIMOFF, AMADO HERMANO Y VENGADOR.

La primera vez que lo visitara, Wanda quería hacerlo sola. Aunque Steve le ofreció acompañarla anteriormente, ella no se sentía con ganas de compartir un momento tan doloroso con alguien.

Y así, un día se decidió a visitar el cementerio y llevar un ramo de flores a su hermano. Al llegar a la tumba de su hermano, lo primero que le sorprendió fue ver que el lugar tenía flores frescas, parecía que habían sido traídas hace poco. Por su mente pasó la idea de que algún enemigo lo había llevado para poner una trampa para ella, pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué llevarían hermosas flores a un lugar que nadie visitaba?

Fue entonces que uno de los cuidadores pasó cerca de ahí y Wanda decidió preguntarle por el misterioso visitante: “Disculpe, ¿quién trae estas flores?” - “Una joven, viene a visitar esta tumba cada viernes a las 5:00. Es todo lo que sé”.

Después de dejar su ofrenda para su hermano y recordarle cuanta falta le hacía, Wanda se fue de ahí planteándose más preguntas acerca de la misteriosa chica. Ella no recordaba que hubiera una joven en la vida de Pietro, menos en América. Decidió entonces que esperaría al viernes a las 5:00 para saber quién llevaba flores a su hermano.

 

Cuando la siguiente semana llegó, el viernes esperó a la sombra de un árbol cercano casi media hora hasta que la vio llegar. Era más o menos de su misma estatura, llevaba una gabardina color hueso y un pequeño sombrero color azul que combinaba con sus zapatos. En sus brazos cargaba un ramo de rosas rojas y se detuvo en la lápida de Pietro. Wanda estaba lista para escuchar sus pensamientos, pero la voz de la muchacha la sorprendió.

“ **En silencio todo quedo, Nuestro tiempo se marchito. Tu recuerdo no se apagó, en el viento escucho tu voz. No podré jamás de mi piel borrar el ayer, no te solté… Tu luz se quedará en el mismo lugar aquí en mi corazón, aunque hayas dicho adiós** ”.

Su voz estaba cargada de melancolía, añoranza y cariño. Se escuchaba tan triste y a la vez tan llena de amor. Fue entonces que Wanda pareció reconocerla. Se acercó silenciosamente y se paró a su lado. “Gracias, por traerle flores, por recordarlo, por seguir cuidando de él”. “Nunca pude decirle…” la chica dijo entre sollozos mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas. “Estoy segura de que lo sabía” Wanda le aseguró rodeando sus hombros con el brazo. Se quedaron un momento contemplando el recuerdo de Pietro y después, caminaron juntas hacia un café cercano para ponerse al corriente sobre cómo habían llegado desde Sokovia a América, siguiendo a Pietro, el chico que amó y al cual nunca le pudo confesar su amor.


End file.
